


Coffee and Donuts

by plaidsleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Drabble Collection, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Ereri drabbles with a modern setting. Inspired by fanart and skype convos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fanart by 嵐間 ゆう on Pixiv. Artwork ID: 37204374

He was probably going to end up dead for this, or perhaps just bloody for a bit, but he really couldn't resist. With his boyfriend's face screwed up the way it was, contorted as he'd never seen before with face sweating, chest heaving, mouth pulled taught and eyebrows angled to look—dare he say— _desperate_ , could he really be blamed for wanting to keep that moment saved?

Dark eyes shut, face half-hidden in the pillow, Levi didn't realize the phone's appearance until the characteristic electronic shutter noise reached his ear. His eyelids shot open as he flitted a suspicious glare in Eren's direction.

Levi didn't waste a second to grab for the device. The brat must have been hiding it in his pocket all this time. To think he'd actually have the nerve to bring it out, though. He growled, reaching. Unfortunately for him Eren was quicker and even with his body focused on timing his thrusts he still had enough blood in his brain to react.

"Hey!"

" _Give it!_ " Levi hissed, growled, lurching as he stretched out. It didn't help, as Eren pushed him back with his free hand, driving in hard and drawing a grunt as his back hit the mattress.

"Sorry. You were making, such a nice face," Eren panted, riding on that surge. "I had to."

"What fucking face you—ah!" Levi screwed his eyes shut, his jaw set, and an uncharacteristic groan—no, more like a  _whine_  and gasp and oh  _god_  was he really making that sound—rose from deep within his throat.

When sense returned to him, when the shivers of electricity ebbed enough for him to regain some composure, he saw the smartphone once again in Eren's hand.

"I said—" he started only to be interrupted by another well-placed thrust that left his brow glistening in sweat. His back arched and a trickle of saliva ran down the side of his chin, tickling his jaw, tickling his neck as it flowed.

Levi peeked open one eye, catching sight of Eren and his damn phone. The second he did, the familiar sound went off, and for the second time in its existence the screen captured something from him that wasn't a scowl. 

"You fucking—"

Interrupted again, this time by the kid's lips. They were drier compared to his own, and a lot more controlled. Even as he continued to grind into him and hit that one spot responsible for all this trouble.

"I wanted, to save it," he explained. Levi remained silent, glaring as best he could and trying to keep his voice down as Eren covered him, biting his neck and licking the salty skin.

He was going to  _destroy_  that phone once he got his hands on it. He was going to smash it. Obliterate it. Maybe. Once this sex stopped feeling so damn good and  _shit_  he was making those weird sounds again—

Needless to say, Eren took careful measures to secure the safety of both photo and phone. And needless to say, the time his phone remained locked thanks to his boyfriend's failed attempts at cracking his password had severely increased.


	2. Coffee Grounds

The morning started simple if somewhat sluggish. A night of lovemaking and rolling around in the sheets and of course Eren would wake up tired and ready for twelve more hours of slumber the moment he sat up to morning’s light. He groaned, rubbed his eyes, and reached his hands to the ceiling as he stretched. Beside him, wrapped up in sheets like a pretty present, lay Levi. The older man’s eyes were still shut, his chest softly rising and falling with each measured breath.

He’d be awake soon, Eren realized. Even exhausted—and he sure _hoped_ with all that happened he was exhausted—he didn’t often sleep in, despite how slow he was to rise. So Eren had to get his feet moving. As much as it pained him to leave, he knew, almost like a natural tick, that if Levi didn’t have coffee within the first thirty minutes of waking he’d be grumpy all day.

That was one of the last things Eren wanted.

So annoying as it was, Eren dragged himself to his feet, slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and shuffled on over to the kitchen.

The room had the wavering hint of coffee grounds hanging in the air. It was a pleasant scent, welcome, and it woke the young soldier up just that little extra bit.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of coffee beans. He’d barely finished grinding the first bunch of beans when he heard a sound from behind.

Where Eren was bad and slow in the mornings, Levi was even worse.

His eyes were even more narrow, his expression dull and listless, and his movements looked like he could fall over any second, even with something supporting him.

But he never fell and thanks to that, Eren didn’t worry when he spotted the man over his shoulder. Though he did pause a second to enjoy the sight of him in only a dress shirt and boxers.

He smiled, welcomed him, and returned to his work.

 Said work he found soon interrupted.

 A weight pressed at his back. A warm, familiar weight as he moved the grounds into a container and hit the grinder’s bottom to get them all in.

"Eren," the man mumbled against his back, and Eren felt his stomach do a flip.

"Good morning Captain." Eren repeated again, a smile tugging at his lip. "How are you feeling?" He was honestly surprised either of them could stand walking.

He felt the man’s head move between his shoulder blades, the wisps of raven hair tickling back and forth on his skin and giving him goosebumps. A shake.

"Crappy. I’ve got a headache."

"Oh. Sorry. I’ll have this done in a bit so please bear with it."

"Mm. Tha’s fine." His words were a little slurred. Eren almost dared to laugh, but he kept his voice silent. At least he could smile without worry. It was still quite the burden, though, having his hands busy when all he wanted was to hold the man in his arms and never let go. Especially now, with how cute the morning made him.

The matter was only made worse when the man started teasing him.

At first he thought it only Levi making himself comfortable as he leaned against him, snaking his hands down to his waist and resting his hands at the bones of his hip. But that thought soon turned south.

It wasn’t a matter of making himself comfortable, it was a matter of making Eren uncomfortable. The man’s lips were at his nape, trailing slow kisses back and forth, up and down.

"Levi, that tickles," he let a low chuckle escape to prove his point, his hands paused in their work.

 ”I know.” He didn’t care. “Keep going. I want that coffee sometime today.”

A devil!

Levi’s attentions didn’t stop. His hands morphed to the muscles of Eren’s back, his mouth became more daring. It was everything and more Levi needed to seduce the one under his touch. Yet until he got that coffee going, Eren couldn’t budge an inch. The last time he’d made that mistake he’d been left high and dry.

Eren’s hands moved quick but concise. Enough to get things going but make sure he didn’t mess up.

"How. How many cups should I make?"

That relieved him of a good few seconds of torment. “Hm? Full pot.” Then Levi’s mouth was right back on his shoulder. A second later, his teeth joined in.

And a full pot Eren made, filling the pot with tap water ( _filtered_ , because Levi would have it no other way), pouring coffee grounds in the filter, pouring the water, closing the machine, turning it on—and finally he could take the man in his arms.

Levi didn’t push him away—a good sign. He’d done his job and followed his Captain’s orders and here he could be rewarded.

He teased the man’s neck as he had teased his, ran his hands down his spine to the small of his back, and gripped at his ass as he whispered “You’re so unfair” in Levi’s ear before biting it. The ear was already a good shade of red, but a little more wouldn’t hurt, though Levi did flinch with how raw it felt.

Several marks littered either of their necks and chests, and several more soon joined. The coffee pot gave a low roar behind them, the water starting to boil. It was a nice background sound, almost fitting to their own heating passions.

While one hand stayed faithful to Levi’s ass, the other kept roaming at his stomach, sides and back. He might not have looked it with his clothing on, but underneath, Levi sported one of the best bodies he’d seen. All the sculpted muscles marking Levi’s body were a beautiful addition to his already beautiful frame. And Eren felt both grateful and embarrassed in comparison.

"Eren," Levi breathed, and that was his cue to put his mouth to good use elsewhere. Eren brought his lips to Levi’s, and for what had to be the thousandth time in the last 24 hours, they kissed.

He tasted of peppermint. Of course he would bother to brush his teeth first thing in the morning. He felt embarrassed for not having done the same, and lifted his eyes just to make sure the Captain wasn’t disgusted with his unclean tongue.

The hand that had been massaging the Captain’s ass lifted, and moving the fabric of his shirt aside, gradually slid underneath the waistband of his briefs and between his cheeks.

Levi shivered, Eren’s finger circling his entrance at an almost painfully slow pace. He had half the mind not to go any further. Teasing the sore muscle would suffice. But once Levi moved against him, showed how much he wanted it in his press into Eren’s hand, he couldn’t hold back. The man gave a moan into their joined mouths and their kiss ended.

Disappointing as it was, the sounds rising from his Captain made up for it. The muscle was sore and swollen, but the inside felt warm, wet, and sensitive. They hadn’t cleaned up properly the night before, and the remaining lube made it much easier to move around. Levi’s breath and body shook, his frame at once tense and loose and constantly fighting between grinding into Eren’s fingers and lifting to his toes to pull away.

He kept that one finger going, his body and arm supporting the shorter man silently whining against his bare chest. Eren slid in a second finger and for a brief moment the gasps and moans rose.

Gravity helped a great deal in reaching deeper inside. With the man so short Eren only needed to lift his hand up a few inches to get him on his toes. Mad as it might have made him, the sound it garnered were well worth it. A moan that started low, stilted, then grew longer, louder the deeper he went.

 The Captain’s voice was usually so muffled and reserved. It was pleasant seeing him lose composure like this. One of the rare, _rare_ times he did. Eren had to wonder if anyone else had seen him like this. With his face all red, his eyes screwed shut, spittle at the corner of his mouth, body shaking and knuckles almost white with fingers digging into Eren’s muscle as he clung tight.

Eren’s own breathing was getting rough, his face growing hot, and sex getting harder and harder the more he teased Levi’s ass. He slipped his fingers in a little more and got another subdued whine into his shoulder. He kissed his Captain’s cheek, comforting him, loving him, and moved.

So weak were Levi’s legs he couldn’t—or perhaps plainly _didn’t_ —resist when Eren turned. He pivoted on the spot and switched their positions, placing Levi between him and the counter, and pressed into him. All the while he kept those fingers moving. In and out, wriggling, petting and stretching against the walls better than a dick or any toy could do. And Levi, for as silent on the subject he could be, loved it.

"There! _There!_ " he urged, breathing hard, almost pleading as he hung desperately to him. His nails were practically digging into the skin of his triceps now, no doubt leaving marks. Eren answered his partner’s pants, stroking that one spot that made his Levi tense and melt into a puddle of shivers and twitches.

It took only a minute longer for Levi to come undone in his arms. His toes curled, his muscles tensed, his spine arched, and with a cry at the back of his throat, he climaxed. Eren helped him through each shiver, each twitch and heavy breath, and didn’t stop his fingers until he knew he’d ridden out his pleasure to the very end.

Not ten second later, the coffee machine beeped.

It took every ounce of willpower in Eren’s system not to speak.


End file.
